Stage lamps play an important role in modern stage performance, which can achieve the following functions: (1) illumination for performance: to enable the audience to see the performance of actors and images of sceneries clearly; (2) guiding visions for the audience; (3) shaping people character images: to express feelings and show stage hallucinations; (4) creating a space environment for a play; (5) rendering atmosphere for a play; (6) displaying time and space conversion, highlighting play conflicts and strengthen stage rhythm, and enriching artistic appeal. The commonly used lamps are: spotlights, beam lights, soft lights, track lights, astigmatism lights, scanning lights, or the like.
The core technologies of the stage lamp are design of an optical system and design of a control manner, wherein the design of the optical system is essential to the lamp products. Good optical system can determine functions, effects, usages, and recognition in the market of the applied products. The optical system structure used for the current stage lamp is relatively single, such that it is hard for the stage lamp to achieve a dynamic light spot effect, and the usage effect of the stage lamp is poor.